


On The Prowl

by sisabet, sweetestdrain



Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Fanvids, Self-Portrait, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain





	On The Prowl

_**New Vid!! VVC Challenge: Self Portrait.**_  
On the Prowl  
Vidders: sisabet and [](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetestdrain**](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/)   
Music: Lydia Lunch  
Source: Everything We Have Ever Seen, Ever.  
VVC Self Portrait Challenge  
Warning: Content Undisclosed (but this is a self portrait by sisabet and sweetestdrain so... yeah).  
 _Where is our line?_

I'm so happy that [](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetestdrain**](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/)  allowed me to join her on this journey of... self portraititude.  [She is posting about the making of this vid if anyone is interested](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/257965.html). I just want to say that if it was not for 3am Mental States, much of this vid would not have happened. So I also want to thank 3am.  [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/)  also provided very hush, hush beta services even if she made ME CRY! Turns out she was right, so thank her if there is anything in the vid that you find really effective. It was probably her doing.

Interestingly, we never found sweetestdrain's line, but there are points in the vid where she no longer finds it hot, so I count this as a successful endeavor.

You can download the [60 mb xvid file here](http://sisavids.com/prowlweb1.zip).

Now, um, go write fic?


End file.
